Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a passive hood hinge for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a passive hood hinge for a vehicle to alleviate impact exerted to a pedestrian who collides with the hood, thereby reducing injury of the pedestrian.
Background Art
As is well known, a hood for a vehicle is mounted to a body of a vehicle so as to be rotatable via a hinge assembly to open or close an engine room. The hinge assembly has a structure in which a plurality of links is combined depending on the hood's weight and strength.
If impact occurs between a pedestrian and a vehicle, the pedestrian may fall toward the hood in which the pedestrian such as the head of the pedestrian may be injured due to the impact, when the pedestrian collides with the vehicle.
Accordingly, an active hood system has been applied, which can alleviate an injury to the head by making the hood pop-up when the vehicle collides with the pedestrian, in order to meet the Pedestrian Protection Rules and improve marketability of a vehicle. However, since the active hood system increases production cost and weight of the vehicle, a development of another system for protecting the pedestrian is needed.
Thus, a passive hood system has been developed, that lowers the hood to alleviate a degree of injury to the pedestrian when the pedestrian collides with the vehicle, contrary to the active hood system that pops up the hood upwardly. However, there are problems in that a malfunction results from not having any part to detect a collision and weight of the vehicle increases.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.